


Jack's Plaything

by AlexZEnderborn



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Jack AI jerks Rhys off, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Shameless Smut, Trans Rhys, Trans male Rhys, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexZEnderborn/pseuds/AlexZEnderborn
Summary: AI Jack decides to jerk of Rhys with his own hand.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Jack's Plaything

Rhys wasn’t sure what Jack was up to, but he just knew that the man had been quiet for far too long. Usually the AI was just floating around, telling a story or bugging Rhys, trying to make him look crazy to his friends. Instead, he was missing, and it made Rhys feel incredibly nervous. He knew Jack could do whatever the fuck he wanted.

“Hey, Rhysie,” A voice said behind him, Jack scaring the crap out of him on time as usual.

“Jesus!” he whispered. He quickly swiveled his head around, listening for any signs of the others. There was the empty camper, and no one was sitting anywhere that he could see. He was thankfully alone. “Yes?”

“I want to try something, cupcake,” The AI said with a big smirk, flickering out of view for a moment. Rhys panicked as suddenly his body was moving without his permission.

“Uh? Jack? What are you doing?” He spooked as he was casually sat down on a rock.

“You just relax and let Daddy Jack give you a good time~” Jack whispered in his ear, making Rhys turn bright red.

“Jack, what are you doing, I don’t-” His voice froze in his mouth as he watched his hand slide over his body. Jack was leaned forward, one hand still inside of the metal arm, the other now following Jack’s own. He was smirking and Rhys’ blood ran hot. Jack gently peeked under the shirt.

“Oh, kitten~ Look at those pretty tats…” He teased softly, the AI running Rhys’ own hand over them, tracing them. Rhys’ rational brain turned off as he felt the Jack caress gently into his boxers.

“J-Jack?” He said nervously, staring in total awe as the AI peeked into his boxers. Jack spread Rhys’ legs, just sorta enjoying the view from where he sat behind Rhys. Part of Rhys was already thinking he must be dreaming, the only explanation he could come up with.

“Full of surprises for me, kitten?” Jack teased, sliding Rhys’s hands down into his pants, the AI simply moving to rub his hand against Rhys’s sex. Rhys may have blanked out the moment he felt Jack slowly finger him open with his metal arm.

“Oh this is going to be fun~” Jack teased, the AI slowly fingering Rhys open with his own hand. Rhys lay panting against the rock Jack had placed him down on. The fingers inside him were familiar, his own, but distinctly going against everything he was thinking. Jack had managed to finger him open enough to fit 3 fingers in, slowly filling Rhys with the pleasure. He was bright red, panting, Jack was saying things in his ears but it was so hard to focus when the AI seemed to know just where to rub to make him white out.

“Just image Rhys, I could do this to you on my throne. My own hands, my body pressed up against you. Finger you open, and then shove my fat cock inside of you.” He growled into Rhys’ ear, the man not stopping when Rhys whimpered loudly for him to slow down.

“You’d be my bitch, taking it like a champ. I would fuck you good and long on the throne until you couldn’t think anymore. Until I could bend you over and stick my cock in and you would let me.” He projected his fantasies into Rhys, making the man moan louder.

“I’d fuck you every day, multiple times. You could be my little PA, my plaything. I’d treat you so good, Rhys.” Jack used the flesh hand to hold Rhys’ neck softly, a sign of dominance from the AI. “You’d be mine, and mine alone, baby.”

“Kitten, so lovely, spread out just like that, for me.” Jack was saying softly in his ear, grinning when he felt Rhys’ body stiffen up slightly. Jack grinned wider when he found a setting that made the arm vibrate, the surprise making Rhys cry out.

“Jack!” He yelled, moaning as he was forced through his first orgasm, Jack not stopping for a moment. Rhys felt his vision go wite, no longer in control of his actions as he felt his eyes roll to the back of his head. He couldn’t help it, the pleasure overtaking him for a moment. Once he came down off his original high, he was overstimulated, but Jack wasn’t stopping. If anything, it only encouraged him, easily continuing the session as Rhys convulsed in pleasure, the man turning into nothing more but a babbling mess.

“Jack, fuck, please, don’t stop, Jack it feels so good...” He was saying, his words not coherent enough to be sentences. Jack was more than excited with the results of this little experiment. It made the AI pleased as punch to see him so strewn out, coming again as Jack simply watched. While Jack couldn’t orgasm from it, he felt endorphins every time Rhys did. Jack was timing himself though, needed to make sure he didn’t get them caught by the return of his friends. When he heard distant steps, he immediately stopped. He quickly buttoned up Rhys’ pants and shirt as he took control for a moment to make him look presentable. He did rub all of Rhys’ slick on the inside of his boxers, but the others didn’t need to know that.

“Jack?” Rhys said softly, the poor guy looking upset for the moment that the AI stopped.

“Don’t worry, kitten. Jack’s right here.” He very gently laced his metal hand and flesh hand together. “I bet you’re a cuddler huh? I’m sorry I can’t give you that. But don’t worry, babe. The second I get a body, I’ll make your dreams come true.”


End file.
